


【狼兔鹿/R】同人文01

by XCYGXXH



Category: Beastars
Genre: F/M, 哈鲁, 狼兔, 狼兔鹿 - Freeform, 路易 - Freeform, 雷格西 - Freeform, 鹿兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCYGXXH/pseuds/XCYGXXH





	【狼兔鹿/R】同人文01

CP：雷格西X哈鲁X路易  
注：只bg向，ooc，非清水，只供同好阅读，未成年勿入！

奢华的套房内，透明的水晶灯闪烁着惑人的光芒。身型精瘦的赤鹿立在床边，神色自若地望着一狼一兔在那儿亲吻。

哈鲁跪坐在雷格西的怀里，双手捧着他的脸，从这个角度可以清晰地看到她粉嫩的小舌正一点一点探动着。

大灰狼小心翼翼地握住哈鲁的腰身，他从未如此深入的接过吻，愣愣的全由面前的女生掌控。可惜小兔子与狼的体型实在相差巨大，雷格西不配合的话光凭她的力气根本无法搅动，而纯情的公狼因为害羞只知道闭着眼睛，连呼吸都是克制着的。

“雷格西……舌头……伸出来一些。”哈鲁拍了拍他的胸口，轻声说道。

“好、好的。”大灰狼红着脸将头垂的更低了，哈鲁笑了笑随后温柔地附了上去。

路易双眸微敛，骨节分明的手指慢条斯理地解着纽扣，西装一一褪下，露出漂亮的毛发以及精干的躯体。优雅的赤鹿来到小兔子的身后，瞬间就将她锁在了阴影之下，哈鲁回过头却一把被擒住了唇瓣，舌与舌缠绕牵出了一条条长长的银丝。

雷格西不由得移开目光，喉结上下滚动，在听到小兔子一声惊呼后急忙看去，原是路易勾开了哈鲁的胸.罩。纯白纤细的女体之上，两团浑.圆随着呼吸轻微地晃动着，大灰狼羞得赶紧捂住了眼睛，任凭赤鹿无情嘲讽也不肯放下。

“哈鲁，你不帮帮这可怜的蠢狼吗？”顺着路易意有所指的目光，她察觉到雷格西的下.腹有一处正缓缓肿.胀起来。

小兔子俯下身揉了揉大灰狼奶油色的毛发，随即被一根湿.热的东西戳中了脸颊。雷格西吓得不敢动了，哈鲁亦是倒抽了口气，他的肉.棒不同于路易的，要来的更粗.更长，简直像怪物一般，难得的是颜色很漂亮。

这样一根一会儿要进入自己，会是什么样的感觉呢？会很痛吧？能入的进去吗？哈鲁出神的想着，柔软的嘴唇一不小心碰到了他的顶端。上方传来难耐的喘.息声，这才拉回了小兔子的思绪，她重新振作精神后伸手握住了雷格西滚烫的硬.物。

路易此时的性.致也已被挑起，他托起哈鲁的臀.部，轻车熟路地拨开内.裤，找到了隐藏在深处的粉色蜜.道。纤长的手指慢慢推入，里头已经有了湿.意，来回抽.插几下，弄的小兔子动情地摆.弄着腰肢。

赤鹿的分.身长而挺翘，刚一抵上去就被粉色的小.穴.口含住了马.眼，路易闷哼一声抓着哈鲁的屁.股就是猛地一顶。肉.棒破开紧.致的甬.道长驱直入，清楚小兔子每一个敏感点的他，很快便听到了甜腻的呻.吟。

“唔……路易……啊嗯~”哈鲁被撞得语不成调，双手无需用力就可以在肉.棒上来回滑动。雷格西咬牙，浑身的肌肉绷紧，尖锐的指甲则死死地攥着床单。 

待习惯了身后的顶.弄，哈鲁才得以顾及到雷格西，小兔子先是舔了舔柱.身的筋.络，接着张口含住了他的龟.头。哈鲁吞的很吃力，嘴巴里充斥着淡淡的咸.腥味，不时感觉喉咙被整个儿堵住。

雷格西快不行了，手不由自主地握住她的耳朵，哈鲁下意识地一缩连带着小.穴突然夹.紧，挤的路易一不留神便射.在了她的体内。

被一股接一股.精.液烫到的小兔子手上一用力，几乎与雷格西一同达到了高.潮。路易黑着脸，殊不知危险到来的哈鲁依旧沉浸在余韵之中。然而下一秒她便整个翻转过来，面对着阴沉的赤鹿。

花.穴里的巨.物再次挺立胀.大，只要低下头就能看到那小肚子被.顶起的可怕轮廓。哈鲁的那里泛起浓烈的酸意，正当她想讨好一下路易的时候，臀部忽然一紧，她眸子瞪得大大的，似乎不明白这头赤鹿的举动。

路易揉.捏着小兔子的屁.股，随后往两边一掰，他如愿地看到了雷格西眼中闪过的异样流光。高傲的赤鹿与大灰狼换了个位置，由路易靠在床头，他沾了一把从哈鲁下面的小.嘴流出的蜜.汁，全数涂抹进那个不该被插.入的后.穴中，淡粉的菊.口瞬间染上了晶莹。

哈鲁震惊过后焦急地推拒着，但显然毫无用处，“不……路、路易不要……啊！！”

“雷格西，哈鲁的这里是第一次，记得温柔一点，不拿弄出伤来。”赤鹿嗓音低哑，不断诱惑着被欲望逼红眼角的大灰狼。

很快雷格西的双手代替了路易的，本就半.硬的肉.棒变得愈加挺立。到底是顾及着小兔子的感受，他忍的额上冒汗也不愿直接冲进去，而是缓慢研磨着穴.口，想等她变软放松。

“哈啊……雷格西……你们停下来……”

路易来到哈鲁胸前的柔软，两只手轻易便将她们握在掌下，胯下不忘继续撞击，往那窄小的花.心捅去。快慰的叹息将房内的温度点燃，三人如脱水的鱼儿只想疯狂的在他人身上寻找慰藉。

雷格西凭着本能扶起肉.棒，把顶端挤进了那个狭小却弹性十足的洞中，里头媚.肉湿润层层叠叠地挤压着他，初次体验的大灰狼惊讶地盯着两人的结.合处，他难以相信那么小的地方竟然能撑得这般大，透明的薄.肉严丝合缝地贴着他，箍的隐隐发疼。

“好疼……要死了……唔……”哈鲁的不情愿使得雷格西总有一截肿.胀留在外面，按照这头大灰狼的性子或许一晚上都不能完全进去。

路易撇了撇嘴随即扣住小兔子的细腰，猛.插几下后刻意放慢了速度，最终更是直接停下了。身后的雷格西接收到了他的眼神，好一会才明白是让自己照做，哈鲁一时无法习惯，甬.道泛起一丝丝酸麻和痒意，身体深处叫嚣着想要他们彻底地侵.犯她。

没多久哈鲁红着脸小声哀求，“路易……雷格西……求求你们动一下好吗？”

赤鹿好整以暇地挑眉，“怎么动？这样吗？”

花.穴里的分.身轻轻戳刺着，显然这不是小兔子想要的，哈鲁眸中水汽氤氲，随后轻轻地吻了吻路易，并且还回过头拉下雷格西的脖子，咬了咬他性感的喉结。 

“请、请你们用力干……啊~”

两头壮硕的雄性发狠地入着娇小的雌性，根本不等她说完就开始抽.插。

哈鲁后悔了，在她晕过去之前这样想到。


End file.
